1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycle equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for attaching a trailer to a bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Specific items have been transported by bicycle, either by direct attachments to the frame of the bicycle or devices designed to trailer behind the bicycle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,304 (Smith) describes a device for trailering a pull-type golf cart by bicycle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,710 (Fleurimont) describes a device for coupling one bicycle with another. U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,847 (King et al) describes a device for trailering a fishing apparatus by bicycle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,634 (Bemer) describes a device for trailering an infant by bicycle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,559 (Moulton) describes a collapsible utility cart for multiple purposes. Other patents that describe various ways of pulling a trailer behind a bicycle include U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,723 (Fahey et al) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,113 (Albitre).
Disadvantages associated with the prior art trailering devices include one or more of the following: (1) the devices are specific in utility and perform a single function; (2) the devices being trailered must be modified for trailering by bicycle and re-modified for use without bicycle; (3) the devices work with only the specific accompanied cart attachment(s); (4) the devices are not designed to work with the multitude of wheeled devices currently available in the marketplace; and (5) the devices cannot be left in place as part of the bicycle when utilizing the bicycle for riding and not transporting. It would be desirable to have a trailering device that would enable almost any multi-wheeled cart to be safely transported by bicycle when in use and with little additional weight, could be left in place when the bicycle is utilized for just riding and not trailering.
The present invention includes an apparatus that attaches to a bicycle seat stem for allowing connection of a trailering device for towing by the bicycle. As used herein, the term trailering device includes luggage carts, golf carts, portable folding carts, garden carts, shopping carts, mail carts, dollies, trailers, lawn mowers, power washers, wheeled garbage cans, wagons, rickshaws, market carts, beach carts, other wheeled pull carts, and the like.
The apparatus preferably has an elongated, tubular body with a first aperture through the body on one end for receiving a bicycle seat stem and a socket in the form of a second aperture or a slot on the opposite end of the body for attaching a trailer or other device. Preferably, the apparatus is affixed to the bicycle seat stem by removing the bicycle seat stem from the bicycle frame and inserting the stem through the first aperture.
The elongated body of the apparatus is preferably manufactured from a substantially rigid material and may be tubular in configuration. The elongated tubular body of the device generally should be of a larger internal diameter than the bicycle seat stem such that the body can encompass the seat stem. Additionally, the body preferably has a larger internal diameter than the bar/grip attached at the opposite end from the seat stem. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cbar/gripxe2x80x9d is a generic term referring to handles, grips, hand grips, pull bars, knobs, and the like as are commonly known and used on wheeled devices such as can be trailered. Preferably, the elongated body is long enough to prevent the device being pulled from making contact with or rubbing against the bicycle.
The first aperture preferably passes through the elongated body in angled relation to vertical. The first aperture is also referred to herein as the angled aperture. For attachment to a bicycle, the seat stem of the bicycle is inserted in the angled aperture. Preferably, the aperture is sized to accommodate the majority of bicycle seat stems and is angled to account for the angled nature of bicycle seat stems installations.
The present apparatus can ride freely at the base of the seat stem or a vertical stop can be installed. The vertical stop allows the trailer attachment to ride at any given vertical position along the bicycle seat stem and does not hinder rotative movement around the seat stem. One example of an acceptable vertical stop is an o-ring that can be inserted around the seat stem. The o-ring preferably has an internal diameter slightly smaller than the seat stem and an external diameter larger than the angled aperture. The o-ring is preferably manufactured of an elastic material such that it expands around the seat stem but contracts into place when positioned.
The socket, in the form of a second aperture or a slot, at the opposite end from the seat stem is preferably approximately perpendicular to the seat stem. The socket is preferably sized such that a bar/grip may be inserted and allows for rotative movement of the bar/grip of the device being trailered. An elastic o-ring or other securing means can be used to secure the bar/grip from sliding out the socket.
When using a tubular elongated body, end caps preferably with a tapered lip and a diameter slightly smaller than the internal diameter of the body can be inserted into the ends of the body. The end caps are preferably of a low profile such that they do not hinder the peddling action of the cyclist. The end caps can be reflector caps. This is especially preferred for the end cap opposite to the seat stem. Reflector caps are preferably red in color in accordance with bicycle safety regulations to add to the visibility of the bicycle.